R.O.B.
The Robot Operating Buddy (Japanese: ロボット, lit Robotto), often shortened to R.O.B., is an accessory compatible with the Nintendo Entertainment System. It originally appeared in two games that used it as an accessory, and it has since appeared in numerous supporting or cameo roles in Nintendo games. History Major Appearances Gyromite R.O.B.'s first appearance in a video game, released as a launch title for the Nintendo Entertainment System. The title focuses around helping Professor Hector pick up dynamite in the lab while avoiding enemies such as Smicks. Stack-Up R.O.B.'s second and final starring role is in Stack-Up, where it once again assists Professor Hector by moving variously coloured blocks. This was the last game title to use the R.O.B.. accessory. Kirby's Dream Land 3 R.O.B. appears in Level 6 of Sand Canyon, where the player must find all its parts and reunite it with the unnamed "Professor," likely based on Professor Hector. Star Fox 64 Although R.O.B. itself does not appear, ROB 64 pilots the Great Fox while the team is flying, and sends supplies and hints. Additionally, Spyborg, the boss of Sector X, greatly resembles the top half of R.O.B. with the head of a Nintendo 64, and is also called HVC-09, a reference to R.O.B.'s serial code HVC-12. Built during the Lylat Wars by the Venomian Army, Spyborg was apparently meant to be a weapon to be used against Corneria. However, a malfunction in its programming made it uncontrollable, and it destroyed the research base it was housed in. The Star Fox team encountered it outside the remains of the base in Sector X, and were forced to destroy it. Mario Kart DS :For information on this appearance, visit R.O.B. (Mario Kart DS) Super Smash Bros. :For more information on this appearance, visit R.O.B. (Super Smash Bros.) Minor Appearances *''Game Boy Camera'': The twenty-sixth image in the B Album is R.O.B. *''Star Tropics'': The Sub-C submarine's navigational computer is based off R.O.B. *''F-Zero GX'': On the first Port Town stage, you can see R.O.B. in his red and white color loading cargo. R.O.B. also appears in the Port Areo Drive stage of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *''Pikmin 2'': 6 of the pieces you have to find are parts of R.O.B, one is his head, and the rest of them are gyro blocks. *''WarioWare: Twisted!: R.O.B. can be seen in 9-Volt's room. *''WarioWare: Touched!: R.O.B. appears in 9-Volt's boss micro game. *''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'': R.O.B. is the boss in 9-Volt's level. *''WarioWare Inc.: A default micro games is based upon the R.O.B. title ''Gyromite *''Tomodachi Life'': R.O.B. is an artifact you can be won from Tomodachi Quest *''The Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask 3D'': R.O.B. appears as an easter egg. amiibo : For more information about R.O.B.'s amiibo, visit R.O.B. (amiibo) R.O.B. received an amiibo figure alongside the 6th Wave of Super Smash Bros. amiibo in September 25, 2015, reflecting the colour of the territory it released in. It later received another amiibo with its alternate colour scheme on March 18, 2016. Gallery Names in other languages Trivia Category:GyromiteCategory:Stack-UpCategory:CharactersCategory:Nintendo Consoles and AccessoriesCategory:Real WorldCategory:Nintendo